<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Mountain Tops. by MultiFandomFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756327">To The Mountain Tops.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics'>MultiFandomFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dogs Of The Mountains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Aquamarine is a raccoon, Bad Parenting, Beagle, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Boats and Ships, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Character Death, Cold Weather, Connie is just touring the area for school, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, Developing Relationship, Dog Fighting, Dogs, English Mastiff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fear of Death, Fishing, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Ghosts, Got this idea from a dream, Great Dane, Greg is an asshole, Haunting, Heavy Angst, Hiking, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hypothermia, Ibizan Hound, Independence, Irish water spaniel, Kevin is an asshole, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mericaaa fuck yea, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Mountains, Natural Disasters, Non-Graphic Smut, Old-Fashioned, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parent Death, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pirates, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Redbone coonhound, Rose died when Steven was born, Rowing, Sea Monsters, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shooting Guns, Smut, Snow, Steven is 17, Steven is RIPPED, Steven is a badass, Steven is touched starved, Steven-centic, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Swordfighting, The diamonds are male, The gems are dogs, Threats of Violence, Topaz's are bears, Trust Issues, Why Did I Write This?, Wolves, bayonet - Freeform, harpoons, human steven, not ship-centric, raccoon, this fic is all over the place, this is a fever dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven DeMayo, 17, left home three years ago to be a hunter after his father attempted to kill him. He had nowhere to go since his father had hid him from the rest of his family, and his mother was dead. Now with three years experience on the road, with no company other than his three hunting dogs; Garnet the Redbone Coonhound, Amethyst the Beagle, And Pearl, the Ibizan hound, he begins to notice strange murals and bones too big for any human or animal. Because these were no animals...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dogs Of The Mountains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven trudged through the thick snow layering the ground, no shelter in sight. He clutched his jacket as the snow swirled downwards, piling on top of the already tall hills of blizzard residue. He'd have to stop somewhere soon or his legs would give out underneath him, the snow burying him with the dead summer grass. He looked behind him, to a fleet of equally unhappy dogs at his feet, dragging themselves along the snowy alpines. "See any shelter, ladies?" He husked, his voice dry and hoarse. The dogs did nothing other than whimper, shivering as he himself was. He sighed. He wanted to stop and pet them, and give them warmth. But he and them knew that he couldn't stop or he'd freeze. </p><p>His Ibizan headbutted his side, whimpering. He sighed and patted her on the head, not slowing down. "I know, Pearl. I know. We'll get out of this weather eventually." He smiled at the sad dog. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in the beauty of it all. He wish he had time to savor it's glory without being frozen where he stood. The wind was back as well, not helping the piercing cold, he felt the wind in his bones. Trees threatened to snap all around him, blown almost flat on the ground. The patter of snow and hail on his hood had a familiar beat to it, du duh thh... du duh thh... du duh tuh... It was calming in a sense, drawing him away from the cold, away from his dogs, away from the trees, away from the hail...</p><p>His thoughts were cut himself off, his tired eyes snapping to a warm glow in the distance. "Guys, you see that?! Come on!" He ran towards the peaceful golden glow. He stopped at the cave entrance, panting, his dogs in suit behind him. His face dropped when he saw who resided in the cave. The trio; Mr. Branco, Mr. Azul, and Mr. Amarelo. Steven inhaled harshly, three pairs of eyes simultaneously landing on him. "Diamonds," he greeted. That was his nickname for them. Cold, sharp, and rare to come across. Steven befriended the pair after they tried to kill him. They rode together for awhile with their dog Spinel, a weiner dog, dachshund. Their previous dog, a runty golden retriever pink, had passed away. The dachshund was new, only a year old, and stubborn. Not good with hunting. Now Steven's dogs; were. He left shortly after he gave them spinel under a year ago, he didn't want them to be lonely. </p><p>"Steven!" The three men shouted as he peaked his head through the cave entrance. Steven winced at the shouts, retreating further into his winter jacket, he crafted himself with rabbit hide and fox fur. It wasn't very warm, but it kept some cool out, and he couldn't go back into town. He felt ashamed to show his face there. The men motioned him to come inside, ready to catch up. He sat on a log next to the fire, his dogs idly laying down by his side, also appreciative of the warm heat on their snow-coated... coats. A cup of tea was shoved into his hands, as Spinel hopped up into his lap and curled up, going straight to sleep. "She's a joy, isn't she? We're so thankful you got her for us." Azul spoke calmly, as he sits himself on a log next to Steven. "Yea, she is... Sorry for not getting you a bigger dog, more useful... I couldn't find one..." He rasps, sipping on the pine flavored tea. </p><p>He wasn't in favor of the taste, but he knew it was healthy, so he held back the cringe trying at his face. Branco shook his head, smiling and chuckling. "Spinel is just a lapdog. We have a hunting dog." He said, as if it were obvious. Steven perked up. "Ah, can I see them?" He asked gently, looking up at Branco. "Oh, but of course!" He boomed. "He likes the cold, so he's outside. I'll go get him." Branco shuffled outside, some whispering heard. "So, Steven. What brings you back here?" Amarelo asked harshly, and Steven shivered. "Uh, shelter. It's cold out there, didn't want my dogs to freeze." He reached down to scratch the beagle behind her ear, she leaned onto his land gently. The room went silent and awkward, the atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife. A shuffle from outside killed the atmosphere, heads turning.</p><p> In came a polish hunting dog, a teal collar lacing his neck. Steven raised his eyebrows. "A beautiful dog indeed," Steven breathed. Malachite sat protectively at Amarelo's side, huffing, staring down Steven's dogs. "Isn't he? We found him abandoned in the forest north of here, trained him up." Azul giggled, moving to Amarelo's side to pet Malachite. Steven looked down at spinel, a petty gift indeed. He picked up the dog with his free hand, not to spill his tea, and placed it on the log beside him. He glanced to his other side, to Branco handing him a wool blanket. He was silent, a smile spreading creepily on his face. He took it cautiously, wrapping it around himself, taking another sip of his tea.</p><p>He turned around to face his dogs, Amethyst fast asleep, Pearl and Garnet staring him down. He placed a hand on the coonhound, and a sympathetic smile shot towards the Ibizan. He knew none of them liked the diamonds, but this was his only choice, that or get hypothermia and freeze to death with his dogs. "So, can we stay here until that blizzard calms down?" Steven asked politely, stoking Pearls head as he looks behind his shoulder to the diamonds. Azul claps his hands together with a smile and a small laugh. "Of course you can, silly! You're practically family!" Steven flinched at the word 'family'. He had no family other than his dogs. He was a lone wolf. He was good at not needn' nobody. He turned back to his dogs with a mumbled 'thanks' and a huff. This was going to be a long stay</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tales Of Tails.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The diamonds gossip about strange findings. Steven is intrigued.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun begins to set over the sleepy winter alpines, dusk pouring over the trees. Steven stretches out over the log, laying down. Stevens dogs also lay protectively at his side, his smaller dog Amethyst choosing to reside on his chest. He put a hand over the smaller sized dog, stroking it out of habit. From the other side of the cave he heard whispers, the Diamonds huddled together, gossiping. He wasn't much for gossiping, he found it quite unruly. His mindset was if you had something to say about someone, say it to their face. But, he does decide to listen into their quiet conversation. He wasn't one for gossip, but if he feels someone's talking shit about him, he'll open his ears. He didn't pick up much, their voices good at hiding through years of lying and deceiving. Did he mentioned why he didn't like the diamonds? No? Well, that's a long story he doesn't feel like telling. but what he does pick up is strange, albeit almost disturbing. And not a lot got through Steven. Something about people disappearing in wooded areas along south of here, the only things they found in the are after investigating were huge skeletons, ten times a human body, but in the exact shape, like a giant. Steven closed his eyes to process the new information, sighing heavily. The chatter started to be legible again. They started to talk about more strange findings, a water creature.</p><p> </p><p>Reports of it say it was giant, quarter the size of the ocean. Stevens eyes opened again, his eyebrows rising. Other reports describe the creatures features, a dark navy blue monster covered in thick green moss, it's eyes as yellow as the sun. "They say it's teeth are the size of a six foot tall man!" Azul whisper screamed. Stevens eyes ventured to the ceiling of the rough cave, thinking. His hands were behind his head, pillowing him from the hard wooden log fakely named a 'bed'. His father told him tales of monsters; but they were all presumably fake, just to scare him. Like everything else his father told him. Fake. And of course he would only want to scare Steven, not to help him. He's never helped him. Steven closed his eyes once more, breathing in. The tales from the diamonds didn't cease; they got louder. But Stevens mind faded out, his vision behind his eyelids become more darkened. </p><p> </p><p>Steven woke up with a jolt, gasping quietly. The cave was empty, fire still burning wildly. The snow now calm, only flakes falling every couple seconds. Steven stood, looking around the cave. The only other life in the room beside him and his dogs, was Spinel dozing off on the log opposite to him, the long dog snoring peaceful. Steven hadn't got a good sleep like that in ages. He rubs his forehead. He feels a headbutt on his leg, and turns to the source. Pearl. He bends down to pet her. She responds with a lick to Steven's face, and he chuckles, smiling. "We should leave, guys. Don't wanna.. overstay our welcome." He said sarcastically. He didn't want to be here any more than his dogs did. And he put his dogs's feelings before his, so it was clear where they were going. Out of this cave. To the woods, south of here. Just in and out. A quick visit.</p><p> </p><p>In and out. A quick visit. </p><p> </p><p>Yeaaaaaahhhh...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, i'll post an extra long one later :) just really wanted to start the next chapter of my other fic; breathe, universe. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Footprints.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alpines were cold. Not any colder then what he's faced in the past, but still... cold. He's making his way to the very lenient directions. He doesn't really know what he's expecting from this journey. He doesn't believe in monsters and ghosts, but hey, something to do? Not much happens to Steven ever since he's left for the woods. He's not superstitious; he doesn't believe in these things. He doesn't. He just wants something to do. What time is it? The sun looks like it had just risen but... He feels really tired. Like he hadn't slept in days. Which could be true, if it hadn't been for the great sleep he had last night. That's the best sleep he's had in years. Weird. He sighs, cutting through bramble with a small pocket knife. His uncle gave it to him; for his 13th birthday. That was the last time he ever saw Andy. He hopes to meet him again soon. He didn't know him long, but he was more of a father than his father was too him. The knife was simple, a light silver, curved blade, with two medium holes near the sleek metallic blue base. He held it tightly in his hand, slashing at the bushes.</p><p>He made it past the rough patch of sticks and leaves, his dogs trailing close behind him. He sheaths the blade into it's base, the sun bouncing on the blue metallic base. Steven puts the knife in his pocket. The dried blood on it, we ignore. Steven trudges along, knee deep in snow, which was a lot of snow, seeing as Steven was rather tall; six foot two. There were no clouds in the sky, the sun shining on his skin. The small warmth was pleasant. He don't know how long he'd have to walk for, but he didn't really mind. He liked walking. That's all he ever seemed to do these days. He sighs. </p><p>He makes his way out of the small patch of brambles, his eyes gazing over a lake, frozen over by a thick sheet of ice. The sun shone down on it, and it glistened off of the sleet sheet of frozen water. It was beautiful. Yeah, he could take a break here, to just enjoy the sights, and tend to his dogs. He scratched at his face, sighing. It'd been how many years since he's shaved? To long, as his scraggly, small beard started to make its way downward off of his face. He'd have to find someones place to crash at soon for a shave and shower, maybe even a hot meal if he was lucky and friendly enough.</p><p>He sat at the edge of the small-ish lake, staring out into it's vastness. He turns his head slightly to the left, and he catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his whole head, taking in the girls features. it was kind of hard, seeing as she was quite a ways away from him. She was fair skinned, her hair a dark shade of black. She was wearing glasses, which was hard to pick up, since her nose was stuck in a book. He blushed slightly. Just then, Pearl went dashing at the girl. He jolted forward to grab her, but she was too fast for him. She made her way to the girl, bending down in a playful manner. The girl shrieked, flinching backwards. </p><p>Steven wasn't too far behind Pearl. once he caught up, he looked at the girl, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry, heh, she doesn't bite." Steven balls up a patch on snow in his hands and chucks it behind him, Pearl chasing it. He looks back to the girl. She looks confused, and a little shocked. Steven chuckles. "Sorry if she scared you, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She just wanted to play." He said calmly, smiling. "Uh, yeah, just caught me off guard." She spoke quietly. Her voice was beautiful. Steven blushed lightly. "Uh, hah, yeah. Uhm, i'm Steven. And that... was Pearl." He said, chuckling. The girl stood. She was about his height, maybe an inch shorter. 'Tall.' He thought to himself. "..Connie." She said, nodding. </p><p>All three of his dogs now sat at his side, looking restless. He would go entertain them, and go hunt raccoons, but he really wanted to talk to this girl. He put a hand on Pearls head after she whimpered. "So, uh.. You live around here?" He asked, not really knowing how to move along the conversation. "No, i'm just here touring colleges." He tilted his head quizzingly. "Then why are you this far into the woods?" He asked, a genuine question, since he knew he was pretty deep into the alpines. "Oh, I was just on a hike. I know not many people come in here." She said quietly. He nodded with a hum. "So, uh, are YOU from here?" She asked. "Oh, uh, no... I don't... live anywhere, per se..." He said, rubbing his neck. She frowned. "Your homeless? You look my age... you shouldn't be living in the woods." She said softly, he could pick up real concern.</p><p>Which almost made tears for in his eyes. Which was sad. Because that was the most affection he'd felt in a really long time. Even through words. He just laughed it off. "Hah, n-no, i've been living in the woods for.. what, three years now? Well, since I was 15, and i'm 17 now. So, two and a half... Or am I 18?" The girl looked almost petrified. Stevens face dropped. "Did... uh, did I say something?" "You really don't have anywhere to go?" Steven sighed, shaking his head slightly. "No, I've.. no.." He admitted again. "Is there anything I can do? Do you wan't to come live with me for awhile? While i'm in town? It's not a lot, but I can help you find a more permanent home lat--" </p><p>There were the waterworks. Well, a small tear, sliding down his left cheek, and his face cringed slightly. "Stop, what, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice quiet. "I'm trying to get you a home.. like, a nice person?" She asked, as if it was obvious. "O-Okay, why? You don't know me... Do you want something? I mean, I d-don'y have a lot, but I can spare some-" "No?" She stated it more as a question, but she seemed angry, more so disturbed, and sad. "Why would I want something from you?" She asked. "Well, when people are nice to me.. they expect pay. It how it wor-" "That is NOT how things work... who are you associating with?" She asked genuinely. </p><p>"Um... the... the diamonds." Her faced dropped. He didn't know people also called them the diamonds. Was she thinking about the same people he was. "You mean, like... Amarillo... Azul, and Blanco?" She asked him to specify. "Ah, yes?" He tilted his head. "...Come with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating for so long... Work started back up. Not spell checking. Too tired. Gnite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>